


Remember Why

by ThatTurtle



Series: TCW Vignettes [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (the vampire's the dominant one in this vignette), Blackmail, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Dysfunctional Relationship, Foe Yay, M/M, Mild Language, Mild S&M, Nemesis - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Slash, Original Universe, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Werewolf, Werewolves, manipulative bastard, omega werewolf, submissive werewolf, vampire, vampire x werewolf, vampire/werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatTurtle/pseuds/ThatTurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vampire schemes to taste his rival's blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The young man is calmly poised with crossed arms. His scruffy hair is somewhere between dark gray and light black, as are his sullen eyes. A white collared shirt with short sleeves hangs off his lean frame. A simple belt holds his black slacks up. He wears black and gray sneakers. He glares at the man before him. His rival is nearly half a head taller and dressed in a dark purple suit. His slick platinum blond, nearly white hair, pale skin and red eyes mark him as an albino. The older male smirks, revealing fangs.

“So, what did you want to discuss, dear Kurosaki?” The albino asks with an air of false politeness. He speaks with the tone of an aristocrat.

“You were gonna make a deal with her.” Kurosaki replies. His voice is not especially deep, but rather low and husky.

 _He normally sounds like that. He’s trying to keep his voice even._ The older boy notes in amusement.

“If I was? Don’t you always insist ‘what other people do is their business, not mine’?”

Kurosaki growls.

“Temper, puppy.” The taller man scolds tauntingly, wagging a finger at the brunet.

“Now, what was your reason for meeting me here?”

Reminded of his reason, the boy grows quite. He looks down almost humbly.

“I… have… a proposition for you, Alucard.” Kuro mumbles.

“Sorry, Rien,” The albino mocks, even using the boy’s supposedly given name. “I didn’t quite catch that.”

“Y-You’re a freakin’ vampire! Of course you heard me!” The shorter man indignantly snaps, making eye contact suddenly.

“A lowly disgraced werewolf puppy would be best to watch his tongue when addressing the head of the black ops and the prince of an enemy nation.” Alucard replies eerily, almost looming over the brunet.

A faint blush tinges Rien’s pale skin. His eyes widen slightly, realizing what he’s done.

“My apologies. Forgive my impudence.” He bows and looks away. “The deal is simple- don’t bite her.”

“And in return…?” The vampire raises an eyebrow.

“In return…” Kurosaki pauses, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He opens his eyes again, and looks up at the prince. “You can bite me.”

“Interesting offer, little wolf.” Alucard nearly purrs. He drapes an arm around Rien’s shoulders. The younger male tensely freezes.

The vampire leans in close. “But what makes you think that your blood is equivalent to hers? She may be a scrawny little thing, but her ESP’er abilities are incredible. Do you even understand what would happen if to any non‘** that consumed just a little bit of her blood? Or what would happen to her if a vampire of a certain class got its fangs into her?”

The brunet mentally forces himself to appear unconcerned.

“She may be valuable to lot of vampires, but I know one blood sucker who’s taken a disturbing interest in me.” The werewolf replies. He can feel the vampire’s breath on his neck.

“How cute.” The albino muses. “But you do realize I could bleed you dry right now.”

Kurosaki pales. A talon under his chin forces him to look up at the vampire. A second talon gently grazes his cheek and trails down his throat. A warm sticky liquid begins to trickle down his skin. The vampire has pricked just hard enough to draw blood.

The werewolf doesn't dare move.

“Perhaps. But even you can’t kill something you can’t touch.” The ground seems to open up beneath him. He disappears briefly but reappears a moment later, further away.

“I guess I forgot about your intangibility.”

Rien breathes heavily*. 

“What if I amend my offer?”

Alucard definitely looks intrigued. “Go on.”

“You… can do this and that…”

“Really, now?” The vampire’s face is twisted by a broad grin. He takes a step closer.

“All I have to do is not bite the ESP’er who reeks of cherries?”

Kurosaki nods weakly.

The prince laughs hysterically.

In a flash, he pulls something from his back pocket. The brunet can’t quite tell what it is. Sunlight gleams off the metallic object. The vampire sprints at top speed. Before the okami can respond, the albino has an arm around his waist and is dashing away. Alucard locks the handcuffs around the boy’s wrists.

Rien’s eyes widen. _Dammit… They’re silver._

“Ow…” He breathes sharply. The werewolf can already feel the silver beginning to sting his flesh.

With one finger, the vampire strokes the shallow scratch he inflicted earlier. Kurosaki nearly doubles over. The prince’s silver ring is resting on the tiny open wound.

“Don’t worry, puppy. We’ll be at the base soon.”

 _Wonderful._ The gray eyed boy sarcastically mutters under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my deviantART in January 2012. These two characters are from one of my older stories. This is a sidestory/omake.  
> *You can't breathe if you're intangible! TV tropes told me so.   
> ** non, or non' is what the supernatural characters call themselves in the main story. ESP'ers usually aren't referred to as nons, cuz they're closer to normal humans.  
> Rien is a werewolf. In this story, werewolves rarely actually turn into wolves. They just gain ears/tails/fangs and increased strength, speed, etc. Alucard is a vampire. Vampire bites don’t automatically make vampires. It’s a bit more complicated. But vampires who were originally just ESP’ers tend to be fairly powerful. A very strong ESP’er would make a freakishly powerful borderline invulnerable vampire. Kurosaki’s friend is an ESP’er and the vamps want to convert her for use as a weapon. That’s all I’m gonna give for the background of their world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rien lets Alucard bite him.

Alucard kicks the door shut behind them. It locks with a loud ‘click’. The room is sparsely decorated with an abstract watercolor framed on one wall. A door to the far left presumably leads to a closet. The walls and ceiling were painted off white. 

He calmly drops Rien on the bed. The werewolf awkwardly props himself up with his bound hands. He watches the other’s every move. The prince strides over to an iron coat rack and drapes his cape on a hook. He returns to the bed. The vampire kneels over the younger man and pushes him back down.

Rien pales, though he still bears his perpetual scowl. _Don’t show fear…_ He wills. The prince smoothly begins to unbutton the pyro’s shirt. It falls open.

Alucard whispers in his ear, “If you had the guts to propose this, you should at least have the guts to not shed tears.”

Kurosaki’s eyes widen in thinly-veiled terror. He begins to tremble ever so slightly, but uncontrollably. Alucard takes his wrists and gently pulls off his shirt. Something clicks. The werewolf blinks and glances up. The handcuffs are chained to the headboard of the bed.

_He’s right. I suggested this. I made the deal knowing exactly what would happen. Why am I shaking? Pain doesn’t frighten me…_

The lycan can’t stop trembling. Alucard sits up on his knees. He begins unlacing his tie.

“Don’t be so frightened, puppy.”

Rien tilts his head quizzically.

The albino leans in close again.

“I’m not gonna _poshel na khuĭ*_ ”

The pyro barely utters one word. “What?”

“I’m not gonna fuck you. You’re a little too young for that.”

The gray eyed boy looks relieved.

“Besides, this will be much more fun.”

The brunet pales.

The vampire roughly presses his lips against the werewolf’s. The dominant kisses the younger man’s throat, slowly traveling lower. 

Kurosaki manages to force the tremors to cease. A cold finger strokes his clavicle. Rien shivers. The prince sighs against the boy’s collarbone. His mouth teases the pale skin. The werewolf tenses. Alucard sits up, triumphantly grinning without showing any teeth. The brunet’s eyes are closed. He slowly opens them. Their eyes meet for a brief moment. Pink slightly tinges his cheeks.

“You really are quite cute.”

The boy averts his gaze.

“Kurosaki. Look at me.” The prince orders.

Rien looks up almost shyly.

“We’re not done yet.” The vampire warns.

The werewolf nods in reply, miserably accepting his fate.

The albino’s fingers caress the brunet’s chest.

Kurosaki is utterly aware of every touch. His skin flushes. The prince’s silver tongue piercing burns a little. The lycan’s breathing grows erratic. He tries to calm down. The brunet doesn’t make a sound.

“Can’t hear you.” Alucard notes, sounding slightly annoyed. He pinches the boy’s skin. The pyro bites his lip to keep from gasping. The prince takes advantage of the moment. He applies just enough pressure with his talons to draw blood. Rien gasps quietly. The older boy kisses the wound. The werewolf shudders. The prince swallows a mouthful of the bittersweet rust colored liquid. Kuro whimpers. Alucard takes several more gulps before unpinning the brunet and sitting up.

The werewolf’s heart slams in his ribs, its frantic pulse echoes in his head. 

_He took too much. I feel sick…_

His stomach churns in stress. Kurosaki flinches.

 _I’m slipping._ The brunet recognizes the unpleasant sensation.

Rien slips into a dreamless, exhausted sleep.

…

He awakens to find Alucard sleeping beside him, the princes’s head rests on his lean chest. Kurosaki absentmindedly begins running his fingers through the vampire’s hair. The younger man gazes at the ceiling tiredly. 

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Originally posted on my deviantART in 2012.)  
> * пошел на хуй poshel na khuĭ Russian for “Fuck you” (I dunno if this is accurate. I, sadly, do not speak Russian.)


	3. Final

“Na kaleni, suka.” Alucard orders.

The dark haired man blinks and cocks his head slightly

He doesn’t understand the foreign words

But he understands the tone

and kneels

The prince smirks. “Ya tebya lyublyu…”

The brunet rolls his eyes

Then flinches as icy fingers wrap around his shoulders

And force him on the bed

He is still not quite used to the sensation

Even though it’s almost become a ritual

A strange sadistic, masochistic, painful ritual

but he knows they both need this

A single knife-like talon slits his shirt open

He gasps as his chest is lightly stabbed.

The silver ring burns his flesh slowly

Alucard quickly pins him down.

His wrists are clasped in one hand

Over his head

He knows this is relinquishing his power

He knows this is submission

Something he hates

He calls it weakness

 

_So does this make me weak?_

_I’m underneath HIM_

_Writhing_

_Moaning_

_Whimpering_

_Disgraceful_

_Shameful_

_I’m a failure_

_And yet…_

_I continue to do this._

_Why?_

His gray eyes close tiredly.

But just as quickly, they open again

Something sharp scrapes his throat.

“Ow…”

“Sorry, puppy.”

His rival mutters. 

Alucard shifts position,

He sits up and pulls Rien into his arms.

The dark haired man is sitting in his lap.

The albino pulls the younger male’s arms behind his back.

A click echoes off the walls.

“I hate you…” The werewolf hisses quietly.

Blood slowly begins to flow from near Rien’s spine.

_Why do I submit?_

_I don’t even bother_

_Struggling_

_Or at least trying._

The albino roughly begins to suck at the gashed skin again.

_Can’t I at least remember why I do this?_

_Why I let him_

_Bind me_

_Bruise me_

_Bite me_

_Dominate me_

Alucard pauses. “Strawberry tastes better than cherry.”

_Ah. That’s right…_

_I do this for her._

_Because she cares about me_

_Because I have friends_

_I’ll do anything to keep them safe._

_It’s so painful…_

Kurosaki gasps sharply as Alucard forces him down again.

_It hurt before, anyway._

_Ugh. I’m such a masochist._

_But it’s okay…_

_I’m willing to suffer for love_

The prince licks the younger man’s wounds one last time before lying down beside him. He wipes the brunet’s blood from his lips with the back of his hand. Rien flops on his back. He listlessly gazes at the vampire. Alucard smiles at him almost tenderly. He dabs at the cuts he inflicted with a damp cloth. The brunet allows him to for a while, before uneasily shifting so he’s lying face down. Somehow that’s less painful. Kurosaki doesn’t move as the older male gently cleans the gash near his shoulder. He stiffens when the vampire strokes his hair, but slowly relaxes.

He grows groggy.

“I love you, Kurosaki.” The albino practically gushes.

_What are love and hate?_

_They’re not opposites…_

_He always says ‘I love you’_

_But he hurts me_

_I tell him ‘I hate you.’_

_Yet I let him do this_

_Is the line between_

_Love and hate_

_really_

_So hard to cross?_

_Ugh…_

_I’m not the philosophical type_

_Maybe I should stop_

_contemplating_

_And just accept_

_That I do this_

_To keep him_

_From trying_

_To hurt her._

_From dragging her into this._

_This damn war has nothing to do with_

_the ESP’ers…_

_And perhaps_

_Because_

_Somewhere_

_In my heart of hearts_

_This strange feeling_

_This hateful love_

_Is mutual_

Rien lies on his side and stares at the wall. Alucard presses his chest against the younger man’s back. The brunet’s head gets tucked under the vampire’s chin. The pair falls asleep this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Na kaleni, suka – On your knees, bitch (in Russian)
> 
> Ya tebya lyublyu -I love you


End file.
